Growing Up
by Haiti2013
Summary: "I hear they have a daughter your age," Sam's mother smiled.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys~**_

_**This idea's been bouncing around in my head for a while and I finally got it on paper.**_

_**I'd love to know what you guys think and I should be posting the next chapter fairly soon.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Sam P.O.V**

"I heard they have a daughter your age, and a son that's Declan's age," Mrs. Evans smiled as her son stood at the window watching the moving van.

"Wait, did you say _daughter_?" Sam asked, looking up at his mom.

"Yes," she assured. The blond slumped away from the window,

"I'm going to my room."

"Wait, you were all excited a minute ago. What happened?"

"She's a girl," he explained.

"So?"

"So, she's not going to like any of the stuff I like," he pouted.

"How do you know that?"

"Because girls are weird. They like to play with dolls and braid hair."

"And that's not fun?"

"No, it's wimpy."

"I see and hiding from a girl in your room is manly?"

"I'm not hiding!"

"That's what it looks like to me."

"Fine! I'll go over there and prove that I'm not scared!"

"Good, they probably need help moving in anyway." _I might as well, her brother might be a cool guy. Unless he's like those kids at school..._

"Alright Mama," he nodded as he ran for the door but mere inches before turning the handle, he paused. Mrs. Evans noticed.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"What if they don't like me?" She could note the sudden change in his tone, he was being serious. His mother walked up to him, lowered herself to his level and turned him towards her.

"Now, why would you say that? Of course they'll like you," she assured.

"I don't know," the boy murmured but he stepped away from the door and headed back into the living room.

"Did something happen at school, honey?" She asked, following him.

"It's just, some of the other boys," he began, not looking up at his mother.

"What did they do?"

"They wouldn't let me play tag with them."

"Oh," she paused. "Well, why not?"

"Well they said, they said I..."

"What did they say?"

"They said I was weird," he admitted.

"That's because you are, little bro," chuckled Declan as he passed through the living room, tussling his younger sibling's hair as he passed by Sam.

"Declan," his mother warned. "Leave him alone." The older boy shrugged and went into the kitchen.

"And Sam," she began, making sure she had her son's attention before continuing. "Those boys were just being bullies, so pay them no mind. You shouldn't let that stop you from meeting new people. Who knows, your next best friend could be over there." Sam gave her a small smile but didn't make any movement towards the door. Mrs. Evans watched him and thought of an idea. "Would you like Declan to go with you?" she suggested and her son's smile grew wider.

"What? Mom, no," her other son protested from the kitchen.

"No complaining," she stopped him. "You're going and that's final. Besides you need to get out of the house more often, make some friends for once."

"I have friends!"

"Friends, not on the internet. Ones you can play basketball and chill with."

"Don't say 'chill' Mom, it's not cool."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Just go over there and make some friends."

"Fine," he sighed. "Come on, twerp," Declan urged Sam. "The faster we go, the faster we can get back," he said as he grabbed his iPod and headphones as he headed out the door. Sam quickly followed his brother but stopped at the door again. This time he turned to his mother and smiled.

"Thanks mom!" He grinned and she smiled softly back.

"You're welcome baby. Now, go."

"Ok, so we go over there, say hi and leave," instructed Declan.

"But mom said we can help if they want us to," Sam protested as they crossed the street.

"Then, you stay," his brother said, rolling his eyes and putting in his head phones. They were standing in front of the moving van now, wondering if they should enter or try the house when a 12 year old African American jumped out.

"Thanks so much 'Cedes, you're the best!" he called as he headed for the house, but he stopped when he noticed the two boys standing there.

"Hi," Sam smiled.

"Uh, hey," he smiled back.

"I'm Sam," the younger boy asserted proudly. "And this is my brother, Declan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," the boy said to Sam and then he looked up at Declan. "Both of you," he grinned. "I'm Matt."

"Nice to meet you, Matt. Do you guys need any help moving?"

"Uh, well, I'm going to go unpack my room, but you can go help out my sister," he suggested. "We're just finishing up."

"Okay," Sam beamed. "Let's go, Declan," he urged. The older blond looked completely resistant to any heavy lifting and Matt noticed.

"Um actually, Declan?" He asked. "Do you want to help me unpack my video games?"

"Definitely," the boy agreed. "Later sport," he told Sam as he followed Matt inside the house. The younger sibling watched until the front door closed and then shrugged to himself as he climbed aboard the moving van.

"Matt? I'm glad you're back, I need help," a female voice called from deep inside the van. Sam grinned; it was finally his chance to help someone.

"Matt?" The voice asked again. The blond moved past the boxes and over some to finally reach the back. He caught a glimpse of a blue dress and jumped down from the box in front of the girl with a loud thump, causing her to jump back.

"What in the world?" she asked, hanging on tightly to the teddy bear in her hands. Sam wanted to answer her but his voice was caught in his throat and for some reason they couldn't get out. This wasn't common for the young blond, he usually could talk for a mile a minute but something about this girl turned him mute.

"Hello?" She asked curiously.

"I-it's-name-" he attempted. _Come on words! Work!_

"Are you okay?" She stepped closer to him, apparently getting over her initial shock. Sam shook his head, hoping to clear his head and get rid of any daze that she had left him in.

"I'm Sam," he asserted.

"So, you do speak," she laughed.

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned. _She has a pretty laugh. _"What's your name?"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sam," she giggled. "My name's-"

"Mercedes!" a voice cried outside the van, it sounded scared. "Mercedes!" The girl's eyes grew alert as she passed him and ran for the front of the van, Sam followed.

"Mama?" she replied.

"Oh, there you are," her mom smiled, entering the van. "I saw Matt inside and I got worried, I thought I told you not to stay outside alone," she said, her voice getting serious.

"I'm sorry, Mama," she replied, lowering her head. "Matt looked tired, I thought he could use a break." Sam looked at the sad girl in the blue dress and decided to speak up.

"She wasn't alone ma'am, she was me," he proclaimed proudly. The older woman's face went from one of seriousness to pure amusement as her eyes landed on the blond.

"And who are you?"

"Sam Evans, at your service," he bowed.

"Well, thank you, Sam, for watching out for my daughter," she chuckled. "But I'm afraid it's almost time for dinner."

"Yea, I should go home before Mama starts to worry," he agreed. "I just have to get Declan."

"Such a good boy for thinking of your Mama like that," the lady nodded, looking at her daughter. "You could learn something from him, Mercedes. I'll go get your brother, honey." They all got out of the moving van but Sam and Mercedes waited next to the front door, while her mom went to go get Declan.

"So, do you know what school you're going to?" he asked.

"You didn't have to do that," she snapped.

"Do what?"

"Stand up for me; I can take care of myself."

"We're both like eight, we can't take care of ourselves," he joked. "I still sleep with a night light."

"You're not funny."

"I was just trying to help."

"Well next time, don't," she said bluntly.

"Geez, fine," he replied irritated. The blond looked down at his hands and stared at them, hoping that his brother would come soon. That's when he felt a tender hand on his arm, so he looked up.

"Sam? I didn't mean to..." Mercedes was saying but the young boy had zoned out. She had moved closer to him, her face was only a couple inches away from him. And then suddenly this weird feeling came over him. A warmth filled his body and the boy had the urge to smile. He couldn't describe it, but something was definitely going on. That's when he looked closer at Mercedes face, her brown eyes and her pretty hair. He wanted to kiss her. Wait, what? No, he didn't. Just a quick peck. No. That was gross. But if she tried to kiss him…he would back away! _Would I really?_ He questioned. Sam noticed she was backing up. _Was she leaving? No, she couldn't leave yet. _Before the girl could disappear into her home, the blond grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" he began, but he watched as her eyes fell on their now intertwined hands. Sam smiled a little. More _feelings _were taking over. _Man, those things were having a field day! _The feeling was weird but definitely nice. He hadn't held a lot of girl's hands before, well, there was that one time when he was helping Rachel climb the playhouse but that was a one time thing. Holding _this _girl's hand was completely different, it made him feel warm and happy all over. He looked back up to her face, her deep brown eyes focused on him now. He had the urge to move forward, closer to her. _Wait! No, girls are gross and they've got cooties. I've got to get out of here!_ His brain was saying these things but he couldn't move. He wanted to kiss her. _Maybe she's different..._

"Sam?" Declan asked.

"What?" he looked up at his brother and Matt watching him with smirks on their face.

"Let's go, buddy," his sibling decided. "You can play with your girlfriend later."

"Uh, she's not-" Sam began.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Mercedes said, a little too quickly for Sam's taste and dropping his hand. "Boys are gross." _What?_

"We're not gross!" he shot back. _Is she confused? _"Girls are gross!"

"Really?" asked Matt. "Then why were you guys holding hands?"

"Uh, we were-" Mercedes tried.

"Arm wrestling!" Sam grinned.

"What?" asked Declan.

"Yep! And I was winning too!"

"It didn't look like arm wrestling to me," Matt admitted, suspiciously.

"Well, we were," snapped Mercedes. "And you weren't winning, Sam. I was so going to win."

"Well, we won't know now, will we?" the blond shrugged. "Next time?"

"You're on," she agreed.

"Alright, sure" Declan interrupted. "We better get out of your way then." Mercedes waved bye and then went back into her house as the boys crossed the street, Sam looked back a couple of times.

"What are you looking for?" his brother asked, watching Sam look back at the house.

"Nothing."

"No," smirked Declan. "You were definitely looking for something. Or someone."

"Shut up! I was not!"

"Yea, right," laughed his brother. Once they entered their house, their mother was waiting for them in the kitchen.

"You guys were over there for a long time," she grinned. "How was it?"

"Sam's got a new girlfriend," Declan grinned.

"No, I don't!" Sam shot back.

"A girlfriend?" his mom asked, cheerily. "Is she pretty? When am I going to meet her?"

"She's not my girlfriend, mom," the young blond sulked.

"Haha, right," laughed his brother. "That's why you were holding her hand?"

"You held her hand already?" asked his mother. "On the first day, Samuel you better not be moving too fast with this girl," she warned. "I expect you to ask like a gentleman."

"I wasn't holding her hand!"

"Right, they we're _arm wrestling_," his brother laughed, using air quotes.

"Why would you arm wrestle with your girlfriend?" asked his mom.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he yelled. "Declan's a liar!" At this his older brother started laughing so hard that he started to cough; only making Sam angrier.

"Alright honey, calm down," Mrs. Evans suggested. "We're just joking. I'm glad you're making friends," she said, preparing the dinner table. "What about you Declan? What do you think of our new neighbors?"

"They were pretty cool," shrugged Declan as he sat down at the table.

"Yea, cool," Sam agreed. Mrs. Evans had dinner on the table in a few minutes. The family ate in silence at the beginning as they began their meal but soon they talking about their day. Declan was excited to start his new band, that already included two members, both who didn't really know how to play any instruments but Declan swore would learn super fast. Sam was excited about heading back to school, he missed his friends, since they had gone on vacation and even though he didn't care for the school work, he was happy he was going to see them again. Their mom smiled and laughed as her sons talked about their lives. She simply adored how they were so full of energy and already knew what they wanted. Towards the end of dinner, Sam asked where Dad was.

"Well, your dad is working late," their mom explained. "But I made an extra pie, anyone want to help me deliver it to our new neighbors?"

"I'll pass," Declan remarked. "I'm hanging out with Matt tomorrow, besides I want to watch TV."

"What about you, Sammy?" his mother asked.

"Yea, want to go see your girlfriend?" his brother grinned, walking into the living room.

Sam thought for a moment, he did want to go back over there but he was afraid the weird kissing feeling might return. He couldn't have that. Girls had cooties and he hadn't gotten his shots yet.

"No thanks, Mama. I'd rather stay here," he claimed.

"Are you sure?" she pestered, raising an eyebrow. Sam looked as his mom, she always had a way of getting in his head but he remained determined. He shook his head and his mom shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she replied, grabbing the pie and heading out the door. Sam walked over to the doorway and watched her cross the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright! Second chapter!**_

_**Special thanks to those of you who already reviewed, you guys are incredible!**_

_**And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**_

* * *

**Mercedes P.O.V**

Ten hours. They had been trapped in that moving van for ten hours. It was terrible, the young girl was all hot and tired and just wanted to go jump in a pool somewhere. But no, not today. Today, she and her older brother had to help their parents unpack the moving van. As her parents moved the heavier items into the house, she and her brother were left in the van to make a passageway to make the boxes easier to move.

"Now, stay together," their mother warned her two kids. "We don't know this neighborhood very well and I don't want you guys getting lost."

"Yes, Mom," Matt nodded. Mrs. Jones raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Did you hear me, Mercedes?"

"Yes, Mama," the girl sighed. For some reason, her mom always thought she was going to get into some sort of trouble. Now, it was true that Mercedes wasn't always the most obedient child, she was definitely strong willed, but she wasn't a troublemaker.

"Good," their mother nodded. "Your dad and I will be out periodically to check on you two. The faster you work the faster you'll be done," she smiled as she moved some boxes inside the house. She wasn't gone for more than five whole minutes when Matt slumped down to the ground.

"It's so boring in here," he whined.

"Well then, we'd better hurry up," Mercedes suggested, pushing a small box aside.

"But look at all these boxes; it's going to take forever."

"So, what do you want to do about it?"

"Well, why don't you move all the small, light boxes and I'll move the bigger ones in the back. That way we don't both have to work at the same time and we won't get in each other's way." The young girl crossed her arms.

"So, what will you be doing while I'm working?"

"Well, I could," Matt began, looking around as if he was searching for an idea. "Oh I know, I could go unpack my room and come back in like twenty minutes."

"I don't know, Mom said we should stay together."

"And we will, it's not like I'm going to a different planet. I'll be right inside the house," he assured.

"But Mom said-"

"Oh come on, please? There's nothing wrong with this plan but if you don't want me to go, I won't," he remarked, earnestly.

"You really think it'll work? And I won't get in trouble?"

"Cross my heart." Mercedes looked contemplatively at her fingers for a moment before making up her mind.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Really? That's awesome, I'll be back in like thirty minutes," he promised as he left the van.

"Hey wait, you said twenty!"

"Thanks so much 'Cedes, you're the best!" he called back as he left out of the truck.

"Matt?" she called out, but there was no response. She sighed and began to rifle through some nearby boxes. _I'm going to get in trouble for this, I just know it. _Mercedes tried to push this thought out of her mind as she moved some of the boxes to the front. That's when she found him. Mr. Raymond, her teddy bear. Even though she was way too old for kids stuff like that, she was secretly happy her mother hadn't thrown him away. She wanted to go put him in her room but there was still so many boxes to move. _There's no way I can do this all myself, _she sighed. That's when she heard someone climb onto the van, causing her to perk up.

"Matt? I'm glad you're back, I need help," she grinned. There was no response but she could still hear footsteps moving towards her. Mercedes clutched her teddy bear tighter.

"Matt?" she asked again, her voice cracking a little. The footsteps disappeared for a minute, as if the person was walking on the boxes now. The young girl moved deeper into the van.

"Who's there?" she demanded. She barely got the words out with another child basically flew down in front of her, crashing into the floor. _What was that?_

"What in the world?" she asked, hanging on tightly to the teddy bear in her hands. Mercedes recognized the person as a young boy with blond hair. He stood up and gave her a clear look. She assumed he was about her age and stared at him curiously. He merely stared back. She wondered if he was going to say anything but after a moment of silence, she chose to speak.

"Hello?"

"I-it's-name-" he stuttered

"Are you okay?" She stepped closer to him; _Did he hurt his head when he jumped? _The boy shook his head wildly, causing her to pause. _What's wrong with him?_

"I'm Sam," he asserted.

"So, you do speak," she laughed.

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned. "What's your name?"

"It's nice to meet you Sam," she smiled politely. "My name's-"

"Mercedes!" a voice cried outside the van, it sounded scared. _Mama? Is she calling me?. _"Mercedes!" _I've got to go find her_, she decided. She swiftly moved passed Sam and made her way to the front of the truck.

"Mama?" she replied.

"Oh, there you are," her mom smiled, entering the van. "I saw Matt inside and I got worried, I thought I told you not to stay outside alone," she said, her voice getting serious.

"I'm sorry, Mama," she replied, lowering her head. "Matt looked tired, I thought he could use a break." _I knew I was going to get blamed for this. I was trying to help Matt, but I should have asked-_

"She wasn't alone ma'am, she was me," he proclaimed proudly. Mercedes looked up at the blond who had interrupted her thoughts as her mother turned her attention to the boy as well.

"And who are you?" her mother asked.

"Sam Evans, at your service," he bowed.

"Well, thank you, Sam, for watching out for my daughter," she chuckled. "But I'm afraid it's almost time for dinner."

"Yea, I should go home before Mama starts to worry," he agreed. "I just have to get Declan."

"Such a good boy for thinking of your mother like that," the lady nodded, looking at her daughter. "You could learn something from him, Mercedes. I'll go get your brother, honey." They all got out of the moving van but Sam and Mercedes waited next to the front door, while her mom went to go get Declan. Sam was saying something but the young girl was annoyed.

"You didn't have to do that," she snapped.

"Do what?"

"Stand up for me; I can take care of myself."

"We're both like eight, we can't take care of ourselves," he joked. "I still sleep with a night light."

"You're not funny."

"I was just trying to help."

"Well next time, don't," she said bluntly.

"Geez, fine," he replied irritated. Mercedes sighed guiltily as she watched him look at the floor. _I guess that was kind of mean, _she reasoned. That's when he felt a tender hand on his arm, so he looked up.

"Hey Sam? I'm sorry. You were just being nice, I shouldn't have been mean. It's just my parents always see me as such a baby, you know? They think I can't take care of myself and whenever I try to prove it, I just get in trouble. I hate being treated like a baby. Are your parents like that?" she asked. He didn't answer. He just stood there, staring at her. She backed up a little and stared at him. _What is up with him? Is he angry at me? But I said I was sorry. Maybe he just wants to go home? "_Uh, Sam? I'm going to go get Declan," she said, turning to go inside.

"Wait!" Sam screamed, grabbing her hand. She turned around to face him but he had that same blank look on his face. She gazed down at their hands. _What does he want?_ His hand felt a little funny but Mercedes was more worried about get her own palm free. She looked up into his eyes to ask if he could let go but then she heard someone snickering behind her. Declan and Matt appeared on the porch, laughing.

"Sam?" Declan asked.

"What?" he looked up at his brother.

"Let's go, buddy," his sibling decided. "You can play with your girlfriend later."

"Uh, she's not-" Sam began.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Mercedes said, quickly dropping his hand. "Boys are gross."

"We're not gross!" Sam blushed. "Girls are gross!"

"Really?" asked Matt. "Then why were you guys holding hands?"

"Uh, we were-" Mercedes tried.

"Arm wrestling!" Sam grinned.

"What?" asked Declan.

"Yep! And I was winning too!"

"It didn't look like arm wrestling to me," Matt admitted, suspiciously.

"Well, we were," snapped Mercedes. "And you weren't winning, Sam. I was so going to win."

"Well, we won't know now, will we?" the blond shrugged. "Next time?"

"You're on," she agreed.

"Alright," Declan chuckled. "Well then we better get out of your way then." Mercedes watched the boys leave, admittedly a little disappointed. She waved at them as they left but her mom called her inside. Before entering the house, she noticed that Sam was looking at her from over his shoulder. She smiled and headed inside.

"It's good to see that you guys are already making friends," smiled Mrs. Jones as she set the table.

"Yea, Declan's pretty cool," Matt shrugged as he took his spot.

"And what about Sam?" she asked Mercedes.

"Uh, he's nice, I guess," the young girl said, trying to mimic Matt's nonchalant attitude.

"Aw, 'Cedes has a boyfriend," her older brother teased.

"What? No!"

"So that wasn't you holding hands out there?"

"He was holding _my_ hand!"

"I thought you guys were 'arm wrestling'?" Matt smirked.

"Uh, we were."

"Yea, sure."

"We were!"

"Whatever you say, baby sister."

"You're such a stupid head!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Nu huh!"

"Yea huh!"

"Mercedes, we do not call each other names in this house," Mrs. Jones warned.

"But Mama, he was-"

"Just joking, right Matt?"

"Yea," he mumbled.

"Good to hear it." They got the table ready and started to eat when the phone rang. "I'll get it," she said, getting up. "Matt, slow down. That food isn't going to run away," she warned before going to the phone. The boy merely nodded before continuing to devour the food. Mercedes watched her brother in amusement and looked down at her own plate.

"Hey Mattie?"

"Hmm," he mumbled through a full mouth.

"Can I have your broccoli?" she grinned. He smiled and nodded.

"But you know what you have to do."

"Sure," she agreed, sliding her creamed corn onto his plate before grabbing his broccoli.

"I still don't know how you eat that stuff," he said, already eating the corn.

"It's good and so much better than that _stuff_," she replied, wrinkling her nose at the maize.

"The only thing broccoli is good for is for drowning in cheese."

"Ew, no. That's gross."

"You're gross."

"You're weird."

"No, I'm awesome. There's a difference."

"That's enough, you two," their mother laughed, sitting herself back down. "Your dad just called, he's going to be coming home a little late tonight."

"Is everything okay?" asked Mercedes.

"Yes, dear," she smiled. "He just has to verify a few things for his new job."

"Is he going to be working late a lot?"

"Sometimes," her mother admitted.

"Oh," the younger girl sighed. She looked down at her plate and began to play with her broccoli.

"But he'll definitely be here to tuck you in," her mother promised. Mercedes face lit up as she grinned at her mother.

"Good," she nodded.

"So are we going school supply shopping tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"We should do that soon," Mrs. Jones agreed, biting her bottom lip. "This town confuses me a little, very different from back home but I should be able to find a Wal-Mart nearby." They continued to eat dinner, talking about the supplies they were going to have to go buy for school. Mercedes couldn't wait to start school, at her last home, she didn't have many friends. The other kids were only nice to her when they wanted to know her brother, so she never knew when someone really liked _her. _Now Matt was going to a different school, sure it was right next door to her school but at least no one knew them yet. At the end of the meal, they cleaned up the table and she and Matt went into the living room to watch TV. Soon she heard the front door's doorknob turn and jumped up.

"Matt! Daddy's home!" she said.

"Yea, I'll see him when he comes into this room," replied her brother as he remained focus on the screen. Mercedes shrugged and headed to the door but stopped when she heard her dad's voice. He was talking to someone.

"Thank you for the pie," her father's voice chuckled as he entered the house. "You should come in, meet the family."

"Well maybe for a moment, I have to get back to my kids," a woman said as she followed Mr. Jones in. Mercedes saw that she was really pretty. She was tall, blond and had very familiar eyes. _They're just like Sam's_, she realized, walking up to the stranger.

"You have children?" her dad continued.

"Two boys," she smiled. "They were here earlier, actually."

"Really? I have two of my own. A boy and a girl, speaking of which, here she is," Mr. Jones smiled, resting his hand on his daughter's head. "Mercedes, say hello to Mrs. Evans."

"Hi," she smiled.

"Why hello there," the woman grinned. _Wow, she looks really happy. That must be a super good pie._

"Felicia? Matt?" her dad called. "Come meet our new neighbor." Mercedes' mom came out of the kitchen, removing her apron to shake the blond woman's hand.

"Hi, I'm Felicia Jones."

"Makayla Evans," the woman smiled.

"Matt?" Mr. Jones called again. "Boy, stop watching that TV and get out here." The boy appeared in a matter of seconds and shook the woman's hand. He paused for a moment to stare at her face.

"Are you Declan's sister?" he asked. The blond blushed and shook her head.

"I'm his mother," she corrected, causing the boy's eyes to grow wide.

"What? You don't even look old!"

"Matt!" Mrs. Jones said.

"Aw, thank you. You're a sweet boy," Mrs. Evans smiled. "I hope our families can be great friends."

"I'm sure we will," agreed Mr. Jones.

"Well, I've got to get back to my boys."

"Right, Sam and Declan?" questioned Mrs. Jones. "They're great kids. Is your husband watching them now?"

"Oh no, he's still at work."

"Well, you all should come over for dinner soon."

"We'll take you up on that," the blond laughed. "Well, I should go now. If you guys need anything, I'm right across the street."

"Do you know where we can buy school supplies? My mom's confused," Mercedes asked.

"I'm not confused," her mother said.

"But Mama, you said-"

"I'm just not used to town yet."

"Yea," Mrs. Evans nodded. "This town's layout is pretty weird but if you drive south on Mahogany Avenue, you'll hit a Wal-Mart."

"Okay, thank you," her mother responded, but she didn't look relieved.

"In fact, I'm going supply shopping on Tuesday; y'all are welcome to join us."

"Oh, that would be great! Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, neighbor," the blond smiled. "I'd love for you to come along." She looked down at her watch and frowned slightly. "I'll call you tomorrow; I've really got to go."

"Sure, sorry for taking up your time. Have a wonderful night," Mr. Jones nodded. "And thanks so much for the help."

"Not a problem! See you tomorrow," she waved before leaving.

"She's nice," Matt grinned, once she was gone.

"Very nice," Mrs. Jones agreed, taking the pie into the kitchen.

"Hey, she brought us a pie," laughed Mr. Jones, following his wife. "I didn't know people still did that."

"Is it apple?" asked Matt, following him. Mercedes was about to shut door when she noticed someone standing in the doorway of the house across the street. _Sam? _To confirm her suspicions, the boy waved at her. She smiled and waved back. _I hope we'll be good friends too_, she thought to herself.


End file.
